Sanctuary
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: A family gathering for Christmas, with a new, inevitable, member among the tender shy family. A warrior, no less. One-shot, Merry Christmas all!


"Dear?"

"Hm?" The lovable husband answered, currently cleaning up the living room shelves in preparation for some special visitors. A pale green coat of a pegasus humming in gentle satisfaction working his magic with the duster, whirled light grey mane in a sporting blue woolly vest. Quite appropriate considering what the recent weather has been delivering including above the clouds.

Entering from the back garden, the pleasant wife approached whilst placing away her work gloves, smiling jovially. Bright amber fur, a pegasus just like her dearly beloved, clean red smooth mane, lovely gold pearl necklace and ear pieces; both of which gifts by her wonderful husband. Dark pink eyes behind square blue glasses looking over to her working beloved.

"Has the furniture been cleaned up?"

"Dusted and vacuumed just as you asked, dear." The taller pegasus answered happily, not keeping his eyes from his work on the closest shelf, dusting off variable goods and treasured memories that past through time in this house.

Mrs. Shy hummed contently, nodding. "I just finished rearranging the water daisies. I do hope our new guest will love them." Tapping her muzzle in brief contemplation. "Are all the lights placed?"

"Yes dear." Mr. Shy answered in his own tender joy, backing away from the shelf to admire the handiwork, then beginning on the cabinet. "And they all look lovely for the interior." Especially in his shed of cloud collection.

"They do." Mrs. Shy looked around again. "Oh, I wonder if we're missing anything. Everything else seems to be in order, though I wonder if there's anything we could do to please Fluttershy's friend further. If only we knew what he'd prefer..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Mr. Shy smiled over to his fretting wife, reassuring. "From the letter, her friend doesn't sound all too picky. I do wonder if he has a vivid interest in clouds though..."

A small warm smile. "He'll love to see them, no doubt." Whether she was humouring her beloved or totally sincere was anyone's guess. "Moreover, I'm just thrilled that Fluttershy will be joining us for Hearth's Warming this year."

A time of celebration. Of family brought together, peace and prosperity in unity. No conflict, no bickering. But peaceful, happiness all around, just as the Shy family preferred it, and it gratified the parents immensely that their daughter was taking time out her busy schedule to celebrate the unified holiday with them. And with a friend, no less.

Though both adult pegasi had a sneaking suspicion, judging by the way how their dear Fluttershy wrote him, friendship was further away from the truth...

"It has been too long." Mr. Shy nodded in his own joyful, quite enthusiasm, turquoise eyes glinting in affectionate excitement by the prospect. "In a matter of interest, what time were they suppose to arrive, dear?"

"Oh, around three-thirty, whish is..." The mare's voice trailed off from one glance to the ticking clock, Mr. Shy following her paused gaze. "...Now."

On cue, knocking occurred at the front door, immediately filling both parents in anxiety and anticipation. And hurriedly, they worked to finish up as quickly as possible, dusting and decorating the last touches swiftly but carefully as possible. Better not take too long, they must be freezing out there!

Concluded eventually, the loving parents were together at the door, opening in to welcome their additions for the festivities. "Fluttershy." Mrs. Shy greeted the young yellow mare, adorned with her winter scarf and hat, in her own equally warm smile, embracing wholeheartedly with the father and husband soon joining in.

"Mom, Dad." Fluttershy replied back in tender bliss, soon pulling back from the family greeting to hold up two wrapped colourful boxes. "We brought some gifts with us. I hope there's enough room under the tree." The warm affection behind their eyes answered the beaming mare for her, the older ponies stepping aside for Fluttershy to come in and take off her winter attire.

Then, he finally emerged, stepping into view from beside the outside door with cold air was breezing through, a gold Earth Pony with a neat dark brown beard, unruly mane and adorned in a great navy cape. Hazel eyes attempting to look bold, but Mrs. Shy knew nervousness and anxiety when she saw it. It was rolling off this new arrival with ease.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Shy." Stardust bowed humbly, formal, in that accented tongue. "Your generous daughter offered me to spend the holiday with your family. I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience my presence may cause."

"Oh not at all." Mr. Shy answered with a reassuring grin, immediately warming up to this stallion and beckoning the younger male in. "Any friend of our daughter's is a welcomed guest of ours. Come in, come in."

"Well, more often than not we welcome anypony in. But for someone close to our lovely Fluttershy, that's very special." Stardust looked ready to say something then, but Mrs. Shy finished her statement with a gentle tug of his fabric. "That is a lovely cape you have dear. I could dry it for you if you like."

"I..."

"He would love that." Fluttershy stepped in immediately, serene blue eyes warm and knowing. "And I almost forgot. Mom, Dad, this is the pony who's been staying with me in Ponyville for a while now. Stardust Balance... Well, actually his name is Jack but he prefers to go by Stardust to everyone." Said Earth Pony cracked a small grin. "Jack, these are-"

"The wonderful parents who raised an angel among ponies." Stardust finished in his own words, smirking from the immediate flustered effect his words had on the young mare, and nodded to the curious but flattered couple regarding the two. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Pleasure's all ours son." Mr. Shy answered, shaking the offered hoof politely and filled with welcome, as Mrs. Shy took off Stardust's cape for him. "We too have heard amazing things from you, and we can't thank you enough for being there for our daughter in her times of need."

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one here..."

"Jack..."

The parents traded a glance by the exchange, Mrs. Shy then intercepting lightly. "Why don't you show Stardust where he's staying for the time being dear?"

And the second the two ponies went upstairs to inspect the old bedroom the gold stallion will take temporary residence at, the two adults waited until they were out of earshot. Followed by an immediate knowing look to each other.

"Friends indeed."

"I don't about you beloved, but I don't recall any other friend calling our dear Fluttershy an 'angel.'" Mrs. Shy giggled as her husband chuckled.

* * *

"Here it is." Fluttershy opened the door, taking in the waft of scent leftover by a certain stallion's childhood in there... And often freeloading. "Just as I remember it."

"Smells like perfume... Oh." Stardust paused after stepping into the room after Fluttershy, looking around to the posters, makeup table and hair products orderly placed around, blinking in weary recognition but mustering up enough politeness to comment, "It's very... Lively."

"Zephyr's on vacation in Manehatten." The yellow warm mare replied in light knowing, placing a hoof to her stallion's side as blue met hazel, kindness and uncertainty. "You'll get use to the unique scent. It's not the home you're use to, but it's the home I hold more dear to me than my own cottage."

A wry snort. "Don't let your animal friends hear that, we'll throw a fit." Stardust stated before frowning deeper. "You're certain they'll be cared for."

Fluttershy nodded, flattered but also aware of the other reason he was asking out of concern. "I'm sure they're be in safe hands as we speak."

"Because he's not known for his care and consideration, love..."

"Discord is capable of doing things even when he doesn't know it." Fluttershy answered in soft confidence.

The golden Earth Pony scoffed with playful affection, rolling humoured green-blue eyes. "You always do bring out the best of us strays. Years of tolerating your brother, maybe?"

The faintest of nudges to his side. "Hush you." The animal caretaker replied in her own warm smile, both laughing ponies unsuspecting to the curious pair of adults observing quietly from the doorway. Once the tender giggles died down, Fluttershy regarded Stardust yet again with a hopeful expression. "I hope they left a good first impression on you."

"Fluttershy, are you kidding? I should be more worried about leaving a good impression on them!" Stardust exclaimed in amused disbelief, shaking his head wildly followed by a wry grin. "They're your parents. They're very nice, clearly, and naturally considering who their daughter is, but they're still _your_ Mum and Dad."

"And?"

"And... And considering what we are. What we mean to each other..."

"Won't affect anything." Fluttershy had to assure the hesitant stallion, rather enamored by the display of vulnerability. "If you're nervous what they may have heard of you by reputation as some battle-hardened warrior, please don't. Mom and Dad don't judge anyone until they've gotten to know someone. You have nothing to worry about Jack."

"...I'm not sure how I feel about dining and spending Christmas with practically three versions of you love."

Instead of playing along, Fluttershy turned around and answered pleasantly, "I'll leave you to get accustomed to your new room for the next few days. Dinner's usually ready in an hour and a half. Bathroom's down the hall first door on the left, I'll be downstairs if you need anything-"

"Fluttershy." The yellow pegasus looked back by the sudden interjection, Stardust meeting her inquisitive gaze with his own gulp. Followed by the Earth Pony nodding in gratitude. "Thank you... For all of this."

Fluttershy would reassure Stardust there was no need to thank her, not for everything he's done for her too. But knowing the stallion, the animal lover instead smiled with a warm nod of affectionate sparkling eyes before leaving the bedroom, not even the least bit surprised by the observers waiting for her outside her brother's bedroom, closing the door for the next conversation to follow.

"He doesn't act like that in public." The yellow pegasus clarified with her own sheepish grin to the smiling parents. One glance to the closed room she left her stallion behind in. "Jack normally puts on a guarded strong front when outside the cottage."

"Then we're flattered he shows his true self here too." Mr. Shy grinned tenderly. "Rest assured, we'll do everything we can to make him feel like he has a place here."

Meanwhile, the kind mother, brushed beside her beautiful daughter and guided down the hallway back to the stairs. "Now dear, why don't tell me everything about your new friend while you help me finish up dinner." The most sly of glints behind those ruby eyes. "And I do mean _everything..."_

* * *

Restrained laughter echoed across the table, the four ponies enjoying themselves to cocoa as three family members were presently catching up. The only exception being the gold stallion not really listening to the older pony recalling his days working in the weather factory, focused moreso on the warm mug of melted chocolate in the midst of his own thoughts.

What was he doing here? Really, why agree to this? Fluttershy insisted he accompany her to spend the holiday with the folks rather than leave him back home. Stardust could have just stayed with Discord and celebrated getting their plots intoxicated by whatever the draconequus would put in their drinks. Heck, Fluttershy could have just taken Discord, who would have more incentive to interact with these pleasant adult equines than Stardust could. Anything he could think to say or do to participate with their discussions came up short. Stardust never really was sociably adept, a curse of his mental disability. Yet, but really all that shocking, neither host here seemed to mind; they welcome him with open hooves, treating him almost like a... A...

It was too soon to even consider that, the stallion crushing that thought instantly with a wince. One miracle already happened between him getting so close to the angel who took him in when he was all alone, nursed and supported. Encouraged and cared for him and asking nothing but to know his real self in all his entirety. For that, Stardust could never repay his angel enough.

If Heaven exists, it would take the shape of that pleasant, welcoming cottage back in Ponyville. Certainly looked that was when he landed in this world, alone and helpless, in the Everfree Forest that fateful day...

"Stardust dear?" He blinked, looking back up to meet three gazes. One of concern, one of curiosity and the third of warmth. The mother of the family rising from her seat and pulling up a wrapped wide box from the side, placing it before the stunned Earth Pony. "We weren't exactly sure what you wanted, and we had little time to find an appropriate gift. But we hope you like it."

Stardust opened his muzzle, before closing, regarding the box as though it was the most puzzling thing on the planet. Then glancing up to the patient adult mare hesitantly. "But I haven't brought a gift for you... Fluttershy insisted I didn't have to bother."

"And she's right." Mr. Shy interjected, joining and nuzzling his wife in affectionate warmth before grinning down to the gold bearded stallion. "Because your being here is a present enough."

That squashed down what guilt Stardust began mustering up, a slow glance to meet Fluttershy's encouraging smile enough for motivation. Carefully ripping open and removing the gift to expose the content within, Stardust soon holding it upwards by the sleeves and inhaling with stunned gratitude.

"I wasn't sure about the size..." Mrs. Shy began before stopping herself as Stardust immediately put the large, woolly sweater on enough for two ponies to fit inside, half the sleeves occupied by his front limbs. Stardust stared down with an amused, but highly flattered grin.

"I think it suits me." Fluttershy's grin was hid behind a bright yellow hoof, but her serene blue orbs said everything. Stardust immediately followed his statement with some reinforced, confident wit that caused the young pegasus to quickly look away in ten shades of pink, Stardust leaning forward grinning coyly. "Certainly something for _cuddling."_

Mrs. Shy looked back and forth between her bright blushing offspring and to the gold Earth Pony regarding the former meaningfully. Mr. Shy simply cleared his throat lowly, intending to change the topic. "Now, Stardust. I have a serious question to ask of you."

'I,' not 'we.' Stardust reflexively tensed, hazel eyes meeting soft turquoise, the latter appearing serious for only the tiniest moment, but something about him held the gold pony in place, an effect of the same atmosphere Fluttershy had to keep Stardust stunned when needed. Must run in the family.

When the Shy family is being serious, you be quiet and _listen._

Followed by smallest of hopeful grin, more enthusiastic than normal. "Do you like clouds?"

Stardust blinked, leaning back in his seat a little. "They're cool I guess?" That was likely the most regretful thing the poor stallion uttered for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Now this here, is one of my favourites; a cirrus! Are you aware these can only be found above eighteen-thousand feet? Oh, and this was once part of a cumulonimbus, which can extend close to the ground to height over fifty-thousand in the sky. You and Fluttershy may have passed a few on the way here, they're quite natural in weather conditions like these. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Yeah that's uh... That's something." Five minutes and already he wanted out of the shed, throwing the young pegasus who came to check up on them by the doorway with hazel eyes pleading 'Help me!'

Fluttershy had to giggle behind her hoof quietly, but came to her friend's rescue and politely cleared her throat. "Dad, I think Mom wants you to help with dinner."

"Oh yes, quite right." Hook, line and sinker. Mr. Shy nodded with a pleasant smile to the two. "It always pleases me to meet a fellow cloud enthusiast. Do take your time to explore my collection." Soon enough, heading back towards the house and leaving the two ponies alone.

Which had Stardust exhale in deep relief, shaking his own head with a wry but gratified grin Fluttershy's way. "You're a life saver."

A light blush. "Sorry about that..." The animal lover began with a sheepish baby smile. "My Dad doesn't often get the chance to display his cloud collection to anyone." A pleading look for a second, in request of the golden Earth Pony not to remark.

Stardust obliged, sighing. "I suppose that's fair. I do hope this won't be a recurring thing in future visits." Half-joking.

"Oh... So you want to visit again sometime...?"

He didn't miss the tinge of hope in that voice. "Of course love!" Stardust confirmed in assurance, the two walking outside to where the snow, for now, has temporarily ceased. "Your parents are lovely folks. I wouldn't mind seeing them again in future."

The gratified happiness on her brightened features couldn't be expressed enough. Fluttershy followed with a brief, warm hug to the pleased stallion before pulling back, gently tugging on the gold hoof that was quickly getting cold. "Come on. I think the stockings are going to be hung up soon."

"Oh boy." Stardust then paused, looking to the yellow mare curiously. "You don't they... Know do you?" A trace of hesitation.

"Hm? Oh!" The hue of red returned, Fluttershy kindly looking away with an adorable stammer. "I-I don't know... Maybe? They haven't really voiced anything... So... I don't know..."

"Don't know what deary?" Both ponies jumped by the approach of a curious but warm Mrs. Shy, the amber-coloured pegasus tilting her head to the two with a welcoming smile. "I was wondering why you sent your father to come help me, flattering as it was. Is anything the matter?"

 _"No Mom/Nothing at all ma'am!"_

That only prompted Mrs Shy's interest further, regarding the two hesitant ponies, Stardust stepping back, looking anyway but each other. And her daughter's face was quite red... "Oh dear! You must be freezing from the cold out here! Come inside and I'll make you both some warm cocoa."

That calmed Stardust down, still taking a few steps back. "Cocoa sounds lovely, Mrs. Shy-"

"Stardust!"

The Earth Pony saw too late, Fluttershy's cry of immediate panic followed by his own yell of shock falling from the edge of the grey cloud. Only seconds later, rescued and pulled back upwards by the yellow worried pegasus... Coated head to hoof in snow.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Stardust, please hold still..."

"I'll tr- ACHOO!"

"Now now, no need to make a fuss dear. He's been through a terrible ordeal."

"It's just a co- ACHOO!"

"Poor dear. I know what would help, some of my famous Cloudsdale soup! I'll be back in a moment."

"No thank yo- A... Ahh...!"

This time, the gold stallion wrapped in a blanket on the couch was prepared, this time sneezing into the tissue and offering the fussy Fluttershy a small, reassuring grin. His fault, overall, for not looking where he was going.

Fluttershy caught the look in her friend's eyes, shaking her head with a tiny smile, whilst Mrs. Shy left them for the kitchen momentarily. "No need to feel sorry, Jack. It was just an accident."

"I... I know..."

Stardust's eyes closed then, soothed from the touch of the comforting yellow hoof cupping his left face, leaning slightly into it as his breathing slowed peacefully. Fluttershy's own smile widened there, glad to help him feel better. Cold aside, this tender moment was something they both looked forward to whenever alone, the animal caretaker leaning closer to rest beside the briefly ill pony, closing her eyes with him contently-

"Fluttershy!" Both eyes snapped forward, jumping from the blue blur bursting through the front door, in the form of a certain Wonderbolt. "Quick, where did you leave pegasus hoofglider?"

"Erm..." Fluttershy stuttered for a moment, before regaining composure. "Fourth shelf-" And the interrupting Rainbow Dash was gone in a heartbeat, the door slamming shut from behind. Fluttershy felt the soft growl from Stardust's chest, understanding his annoyance.

But knowing exactly how to make him feel better, resuming their moment just before it was disturbed-

"Fluttershy!" Grr. Stardust's teeth bared from the draconequus suddenly appearing into the room with a flash, waving that chicken hand before raising a white brow. "What did Angel have for dessert again?"

"Salad with a side of mayonnaise, Discord."

"Umhm..." Writing all this down. "And the turtles?"

"Warm leaves bathed in water with hot temperature."

"What temperature? Are we talking volcanic?"

"Oh no, you see-"

Stardust, during all this tedious tripe, rested his other cheek on his hoof with a bored, dazed expression, occasionally sneezing whilst recovering from the temporary cold, as Fluttershy proceeded answering Discord's 'urgent' questions. Blah blah blah, witty jokes and banter between the two, Discord making a fool of himself while Fluttershy tolerates it.

Discord's salute was what alerted the irritated equine that the clown departed, exhaling himself in relief afterwards. A smiling Fluttershy, picking up on his annoyance, sighed herself before continuing where they left off. Finally. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment now-

"I'm back from Manehatten! Oh hey Fluttershy, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was joining us this season!"

"ACHOO. That's it."

* * *

Moments later, the skies of a snowy Equestria were filled with Zephyr Breeze's screams as he was thrown, like a cannon ball, across the landscapes right back to the marvelous skyscrapers of Manehatten.

* * *

"I'm not sorry."

"Jack."

"I'm not sorry."

 _"Jack."_

By that quiet, but stern tone, the golden Earth Pony finally relented and huffed, refusing to meet the disappointed gaze. "Alright... Sorry for sending your son packing across Equestria out of my own frustration, Mr and Mrs Shy..."

Forgiving as ever, the two parents traded bemused, but also amused, glances as Mrs. Shy responded lightly. "Oh don't be too hard on yourself dear, I'm sure Zephyr will be just fine." Stardust blinked, bewildered, looking to a sheepish Fluttershy for explanation by her relatives'... Callousness.

Waving a cute wing in attempt of dismissing the flabbergasted look on her stallion's face, the animal caretaker then looked to both parents with a fond smile. "Mom, Dad, could we show Jack our own Hearth's Warming tradition?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea Fluttershy." The light green pegasus replied in a tender, jovial nature, grinning quite merrily with his wife while standing up from the couch, taking note of Stardust's curious expression. "Ah, she hasn't told you yet? Well, you see, our family holds Hearth's Warming very sacred, and every Hearth's Warming Eve we each decorate one room of the house by lights across the floor, in the shape of something we hold deeply precious to us. We work together in expressing what matters to us the most."

A few traded glances of sheer affection, where Mrs. Shy took curious observation by the rather sly look to the Earth Pony's direction by their beloved daughter. Something to ponder further on much later.

"Then, when it's Hearth's Warming morning, the whole family spends time together in each decorated room and discuss what they love the most regarding what is displayed. My grandparents once decorated a room each of their significant other's favourite cloud; this was before they even started dating... Stardust...?"

Mr. Shy slowly paused by the rather intense, focused expression in blazing blue-green eyes focusing on the front door, both parents regarding the sudden tense, muzzle-twitching stance in curious worry. Was something amiss?

It was their daughter, however, that incited even further surprise, Fluttershy regarding her friend with abrupt concern and a light tug to Stardust's front right limb, whispering then with tiny panic. "Please don't tell me...?"

One gaze to her was the answer, Stardust's expression softening at the look on his friend's features. Both parents, rather flummoxed, shared their own glances before Mrs. Shy spoke up hesitantly. "Is something the matter dears?"

Yet neither appeared to have heard her, sky blue and hazel staring at each other for a good moment, followed with the young pegasus shaking her head with long, beautiful pink swaying in the negative. "Please no. This isn't suppose to happen, now of all times..."

As if enough bells weren't ringing in the two adult's heads indicating the specific relationship between their daughter and this bearded, rather serious stallion, the gold hoof cupping a light yellow cheek with Stardust's own quiet apology. "I'm sorry..."

Fluttershy merely gazed down, nodding faintly in clear reluctance. "I know... Be back soon, okay...?"

"Always..." A tender but fierce vow, following with an action that caused both parents observing this moment of intimacy with soft gasps of wonder. Stardust pecking into gentle pink hair for a good second, before Stardust looked as though he was literally forcing himself to part from their child's company to begin his leave, offering a hasty bow to Mr and Mrs Shy before an abrupt departure, into the freezing weather.

When the door closed, silence reigned, both adult pegasi having no real comprehension as to what exactly occurred just then. In fact, it felt like they bore witness to something private, communicated only between the yellow pegasus and gold Earth Pony.

Mr. Shy coughed gently into his hoof, leaning forward with a meek, but quiet grin. "Fluttershy dear..."

His wife, thankfully, picking up what her beloved left off and asked further, "Is everything all right...?"

Those tender blue orbs didn't cease staring where her friend departed from just seconds ago, before eventually sighing and throwing her parents a tiny smile, not convincing in joy or content. "Everything's fine..." Despite the tone indicated tired hurt, but Fluttershy kept on the brave equine features. "Jack just has some work to do..."

* * *

"Do try to get some rest dear." Mrs. Shy implored of her only daughter once visiting the latter's room, standing by the doorway with concerned hope. "You've been looking out of that window for the past few hours. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Mmhm..." Fluttershy hummed without turning, refusing to divert her serene gaze from the snowy window that worsened over time. The reflection spoke all, as the concerned mother could see once approaching her precious gift of a child, placing a light hoof on yellow fur in effort of reassurance, the mother smiling gently aided alongside a soothing tone.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine dear." Halfway reassuring herself. "From what you've told us about him in your letters, Stardust sounds capable of looking after himself." Thus merely causing Fluttershy's expression to deflate moreso, and Mrs. Shy to lean back slightly in worry. Had she said something wrong?

"But that's just it..." The daughter replied meekly, placing a self yellow hoof on her own chest and breathing tenderly, the animal lover's mind somewhat elsewhere. "He can't, not really... That tough attitude has always been a front... Jack's a lot like me, Mom, he's just been through so much and... He's out there, on his own, with no one there for him." Fluttershy gazed back up, her inhaling and exhaling turning slightly more rapid. "He has to fight the worse creatures in Equestria, and I'm always there to take care of him after the fight..."

"...Then I'm sure he'll be fine once he comes back. As long as he has the magic to bring him to and back, he'll do what he has to knowing a special somepony is waiting for him." Intentionally using those two words, 'special somepony,' as a test, the adult mare closely observing for any visible reaction. Any blushes, stammers or immediate, adorable denial.

...Nothing. Only prompting dark pink eyes to widen in further realization, wondering just how deep this bond between her precious daughter and this warrior from afar burrowed. So many questions, and Mrs. Shy, with this opportunity, felt compelled to ask, the first and only one that night springing to mind.

"Fluttershy... Dear... Who is he, to you?"

Expecting, once again, nothing but quick denial and flushed confusion, but Mrs. Shy was in for many surprises this holiday, exemplified from Fluttershy's quiet, soft voice that spoke of so much longing and affection. "Everything..."

* * *

 _Everything..._

 _Everything..._

 _Everything..._

The bundle of emotions which radiated from one simple yet powerful word, her daughter's solemn but passionate voice which echoed through Mrs. Shy's head from all night to morning, even as she and her own beloved slept peacefully through Hearth's Warming Eve.

Something was clearly going on between their shy daughter and the warrior from far away. Fluttershy was always vague in letters regarding where precisely this Stardust came from; his hometown, family ecetera. The majority of these messages only implied a clear fondness and caring for this stallion whom came to stay in Fluttershy's cottage for a good long time, their activities hidden and barely mentioned from either even during the visit for Hearth's Warming, with last night only raising more questions... And concerns.

Mr. Shy sighed lightly, the two walking down the hall towards the stairs leading into the main living area. "It's a shame we never got to share our favourite activity of Hearth's Warming Eve with Stardust."

His wife shared that disappointment, but the loving mare replied sweetly, "I'm sure he would have loved to participate. But in any case dear, it's still Hearth's Warming, and if he's already back, we may still have all day to celebrate."

"I suppose you're right dear." The husband responded quietly, reaching the steps and descending. "I only wish we realized sooner what exactly he meant to our daughter."

"Hmm... Perhaps we always knew." Mrs. Shy noted solemnly, thinking with a small amused expression. "Those letters felt a little too obvious, don't you think?"

Mr. Shy chuckled tenderly. "I know what you mean. I don't know how it could possibly be more... Evident..."

Hearing her special somepony trail off, Mrs. Shy followed his stunned gaze towards the visible main room, rendered speechless herself by the _wondrous_ sight before the two parents of the house. Something purely breathtaking and having both parents decide, right then and there, was the greatest holiday gift they have received in years.

The room wasn't decorated by the lights, connected and scattered over the clean floorboards, by either of them, nor Fluttershy, since last night. The married couple had theirs done in the bedroom, and presumed their Fluttershy would do so in her room as well. But it seems one certain pony hadn't forgotten the tradition as was only explained to the gold Earth Pony sleeping on the couch... With their daughter.

Snuggling.

In that nice knitted sweater, fit for two ponies.

Peacefully asleep in a lover's embrace on the couch.

With the lights shaped of the kind, loving pegasus' features.

Both young equines smiling contently in their warm rest.

One look to each other, and the parents simply retreated upstairs, quiet and careful not to cause any creaks, leaving their beloved daughter and her warrior to their deserving rest. Upon reaching the upper hallway, both Mr and Mrs Shy regained enough breath to start silently cheering and grinning towards each other with their own pure happiness.

"This might be the most wonderful Hearth's Warming we've had yet..." The loving wife nuzzled her partner happily, both evidently pleased and thrilled for their precious child.

The equally satisfied husband was blissful to agree, eyes closed gently with the brightest, warmest smile. "Stardust certainly wasn't kidding about the cuddling..."

What could possibly make matters even better...?

The answer came in the opposite direction, from the sound of the front door slamming open with a loud cry of triumphant satisfaction.

"I'M BACK MA AND PA AND SIS, TO GRACE YOU ALL WITH MY MAGNIFICENCE FOR THIS HEATH'S WARMING- Oh hey Stardust, what are you doing on the couch with my sister... Wh-Why are you looking at me like that, and what's with the sweater... Fluttershy? Why do you look also annoyed...? Err... Happy Hearth's Warming to you both... Heh... No, no stay back, this isn't funny... MA, PA, HELP!"

Again, traded looks, before both parents smiled helplessly and simply went back to their room. This was the makings of an interesting family Hearth's Warming, now with a new member of said family.

* * *

 **AN: Not my best, admittedly, but I hope you enjoyed this voted pairing for the spirit of the holiday. Happy Hearth's Warming all, and you can vote for the Valentine one-shot pairing here: www. strawpoll .me/16747933**


End file.
